1.1. Program Leaders. Co-Leader (Clinical Research) - Claudine Isaacs, MD. Dr. Claudine Isaacs Is an Associate Professor in the Departments of Medicine and Oncology; she assumed the position of the Breast Cancer Program Clinical Co-Leader in 2001. Dr. Isaacs received her medical degree (MDCM) and residency training at McGill University (Canada). Following fellowship training in the Division of Medical Oncology at Georgetown University, she joined the faculty in the Department of Medicine (Division of Hematology and Medical Oncology) and she is now also a member in the Department of Oncology. Her research interests include genetic testing, breast cancer treatment, and prevention strategies for women at high risk of breast cancer. In addition, she has served as the PI of a variety of clinical trials In breast cancer screening and prevention, early-stage disease, and metastatic disease. Dr. Isaacs has been a longstanding member of the BC Program and serves as Co-Director of the Jess and Mildred Fisher Center for Familial Cancer Research of the Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center. She recently co-chaired a multi-institutional study of breast screening in genetically high-risk women and is currently conducting a Phase 2 trial of sorafenib and anastrazole in metastatic breast cancer.